Friday Nights
by CrushedPartyIce
Summary: Yukinoshita invites Hikigaya to her place for dinner. Wait, what?
The night was cold. Add to that a chilly breeze and you've got one shivering Hachiman.

Wearing a thick jacket made no difference. I should have taken a cab.

The walk from the train station to the apartment complex wasn't a particularly long one but because of the extra cold breeze it made the walk really uncomfortable.

Uhh. Damn cold weather. Why was I out on a Friday night again?

Oh yeah. Dinner with her.

And by her I mean Yukinoshita Yukion.

Now now, this is not a date or anything. After all I haven't been blessed with that kind of luck. In fact she made it pretty clear the first time around, that this was nothing more than two acquaintances having dinner together.

I still remember that Friday afternoon 3 weeks ago when she invited me to her place for dinner.

* * *

3 weeks ago

Club had just ended and we were heading towards the school gate to go home.

Yuigahama had deicded to go to the mall with Miura and Ebina. So it was just Yukinoshita and me.

I went to the bike rack, retrieved my bike and walked with it towards the school gate where Yukinoshita was waiting for me.

"So see you on Monday, I guess"

"Y-yeah. See you on Monday" she replied in a sort of hesitant manner.

I got on my bike and was about to pedal away when she called out to me.

"W-wait, Hikigaya-kun"

I looked at her and waited for her to continue.

"D-do you maybe want to come to my place l-later tonight? F-for dinner?"

Huh. HUUUUUHHHHHHHHH.

Wait wait wait. Time out.

Did I hear that right? Did the ice queen, Yukinoshita Yukino, just invite me to her place for dinner?

I must have had an incredulous look on my face as she quickly added "It's nothing like that. Hikigaya-kun you must know by now that no girl, not even one with half a brain, would ask you out on a date. So don't get the wrong idea. "

Oi, oi. That maybe true but you didn't have to rub it in.

She paused for a second before continuing.

"I've been trying out some new recipes and I would like you to taste them and give me your opinion. Although I don't think you are capable of understanding complex flavors Hikitasteless-kun."

Then why are you asking me?

"Shouldn't you ask Yuigahama for something like this. I'm sure she would be more than happy to help."

Yup. I'm sure YuriYuri would be overjoyed.

"I would have but unfortunately her understanding of flavor is worse and I don't think she is capable of constructive criticism."

"And also it's not just about the food…."

I didn't catch the last part because of how low her voice was.

"Hmm "

I was contemplating my options. I could decline and spend and the rest of the night at home with my cute little sister but then again the notion of free food was too hard to ignore. Plus I had nothing to do that night.

"Fine. I'll come. After all I can't really turn down free food"

She smiled a bit at this. "I should have expected that reply from a person like you, Hikicheap-kun. Be at my place at 7."

After that we said your goodbyes and went our separate ways.

* * *

As soon as I reached home I was greeted by my overenthusiastic, but really cute, little sister.

"Oniiiiii-chan. Welcome back"

"Yo"

She had a sly, mischievous smile on her face.

"What?"

"Did something happen in school today, Onii-chan?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary."

Komachi walked back to the kitchen with a disappointed expression on her face.

"I'm making curry for dinner"

"Ah. Actually I'm going to Yukinoshita's place for dinner"

Almost immediately she ran out of the kitchen and approached me with a shocked expression.

"Finally Onii-chan. After all this time you're finally going on a date. Komachi is so proud."

I should have known that Komachi would react this way.

"It's nothing like that. She just wants me to try some of her new recipes"

Komachi smiled at me in a sort of sad and pitiable way. "Onii-chan…"

Hey don't trail off like. Do you know something I don't? Before I could open my mouth she turned and started walking back to the kitchen.

"I'll pick your clothes for you. After all you have to look nice for your first date."

"K-komachi"

She turned around with a grin plastered on her face. "Have fun tonight, Onii-chan"

I already have a bad feeling about this.

* * *

I started getting ready around 6 p.m. Komachi had picked out a black shirt along with beige colored pants for me to wear. I don't really care what I look like but Komachi asked me to wear these and I can't really turn her down.

After getting dressed I left home around 6:20 and started walking towards the train station. The train ride to her area wasn't long and before I knew it I was walking towards the apartment complex she lived in.

For some reason I was a little nervous. I mean she is a girl and a pretty beautiful one too. For her to invite me to her place for dinner, for whatever reason, seems sort of out of left field. What if there is some ulterior motive that I have no clue about.

What if this is a trap.

Am I going to be kidnapped and deported to North Korea?

Nah. Now I'm just being paranoid. She just wants me to taste her new dishes.

I'm thinking too much. Don't lose sight of the real objective Hachiman!

Yup. The real objective here is obviously the free food. Even though I'll never admit it, Yukinoshita is a really good cook so the food is bound to be delicious.

Thinking about all this I arrived at the apartment complex. After being buzzed in by Yukinoshita I entered the building and walked into the elevator. I arrived at her floor and knocked on the heavy wooden door to her apartment.

A few moments later Yukinoshita opened the door and greeted me.

"Welcome Hikigaya-kun"

This might turn out to be an interesting night.

* * *

Author's Note:

That's it for chapter 1. I know I still haven't finished my other fanfiction but since the last chapter is an epilogue I think it can wait. I had to deal with a lot of exams and I still have several projects that I need to complete for University but I had some free time and I have had this idea in my mind for a long time now so I decided to type it out and publish it. Hope you like it.


End file.
